


He'll Huff & He'll Puff

by trilliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AdoptiveDad!Derek, Fairy Tales, Kid Fic, M/M, Wee!Scott, librarian!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requested continuation of "Story Time" where Stiles is a librarian who is in charge of the kids' reading hour and such. And Derek is 6-year-old Scott's adoptive dad. And Stiles has his own take on Stories and Scott loves wolves and Derek likes the way Stiles's face (ass) looks in those glasses (jeans).<br/>Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Huff & He'll Puff

**Author's Note:**

> Actually so. I uh. I'm dumb and forgot that you CAN do chapter titles. Which I wanted to do a lot for this one so I could be a dork and make children's-story title references in them.  
> So that's why I made this into a sequel thingy but I didn't actually think it ought to stand alone. SO YES. Go read the story [here instead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/697973) because that's where it's really going on. I just didn't want to delete it because of the comments and in case people bookmarked it.

He's almost forgotten about it (Yep. Sure. Keep telling yourself that buddy) by the time the next week rolls around. Scott clearly hasn't, given the way he shows up promptly downstairs for breakfast, dressed in his favorite wolf tee-shirt with his jacket and shoes already on.

"Did you know that wolves only run on their tippy toes?" Scott says as he waits for Derek to set his bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Really?" he asks, though he did know that. Like he knew pretty much every fact that had shown up so far.

Derek is beginning to regret buying him that fact-a-day calendar from the wolf-reserve at Yellowstone. Every morning it's another fact that he knows, and another piece of paper that needs to be tacked on the cork-board in Scott's room.

Okay yeah he really doesn't mind. But still. 

"Yeah their ankles are like really high up," Scott says before shoving a spoonful of Peanut-Butter-Panda-Puffs in his mouth.

He's glad there are some good things going on in Scott's life finally, even if they're small. 

 

They get there extra early at Scott's eager insistence, and Scott talks excitedly about the upcoming school play while he follows Derek around through the drama section while he browses through the new arrivals.

"What are they going to do a play of?" he asks as he tucks another book under his arm, realizing that Scott hasn't actually gotten around to that part yet.

Scott thinks for a moment, face screwing up in contemplation. Then his face brightens. "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day," Scott says triumphantly.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "That's an impressive name."

"Yeah! I almost couldn't remember it. They were going to…,"

Derek continues to listen with half an ear as he skims book synopses, adding to his stack a book about an undercover cop and his mission to infiltrate the inner circle of a crime-family's crown prince. Certainly no fairy-tale, since 'gritty' is one of the words used in the descriptors plastered over the cover, but it might be an interesting read.

But eventually it's time for the story hour and Scott drags him by the hand across the library to the children's section, picking a nice red bean-bag chair to drag over to the inner circle where the other children are gathering around Stiles. The chair's not for Scott, as it turns out. It's for Derek to sit on so that Scott can satisfy both his need to be closer to the story this time as well as keep ahold of Derek. Once satisfied that Derek was comfortably (if rather embarrassingly) situated, he snuggles down against Derek's shin. And that's exactly the way Derek wants it. The other parents are all sitting further back on short little children's chairs, but Derek would do a hand-stand if it made Scott happy.

Stiles is, of course, sitting on a low stool so everyone can see him. He doesn't even have to tell them to be quiet, because their excited murmurs fluctuate and dampen on their own at the sight of him pulling out his black-bound sketch-pad with a flourish and wiggling his fingers over the rectangle as he settles it on his knees. He pulls on the hard black cover for a moment, frowning theatrically when it doesn't open.

"That's funny," he says. "It won't open!"

The kids burst into delighted laughter and Scott looks up at Derek wide-eyed. They'd missed the beginning of the session last time. Derek thinks it might have been the best part, watching Stiles and all his animation and entertaining antics. In their old town he would have quietly started reading his books by now. Not here though, apparently.

"You have to say the magic word!" one girl braves, giggling.

"Magic word? Oh!" Stiles says, smacking a palm to his forehead, nudging his already messy hair in a new direction. "I forgot. How silly of me. Okay, here we go," he says, then wiggles his fingers over the book again.

"Abracabobble!" he says and the kids chortle at him.

He makes a face, playfully rubbing a curious hand over his mouth as he mutters, "That wasn't right, was it?"

The kids giggle again and there are a handful of "Noooo!" responses.

"Ali-ALIABABA!" he cries and they giggle louder. Scott is watching with a ridiculously excited look on his face.

"A-bu-bu?" Stiles tries, and Derek laughs faintly at the Aladdin references. Stiles flashes a grin at him, since he's right there, close enough to catch his amusement and Derek tries to stifle the flicker of attraction that answers it. But the gaze is broken almost as quickly as it had begun.

"Come on guys, help me out?" Stiles says leaning towards the kids.

The kids laugh, some of them falling over they're giggling so hard. "Open Sesame!" they cry.

He looks at them skeptically. "Are you sure? I thought it might be Abra-cadabra!"

That's what Derek would have guessed. Tricky little fucker.

There's another chorus of "Nooooo!" 

He shrugs good-naturedly and claps his hands together, rubbing them in the air over the book. "Okay, here goes! Open Sesame!" he intones, and this time the book opens when he tugs on the cover to the squeals of excited children. 

True to his word, the first page he reveals on the sketchbook is decorated with a drawing of a wolf and three little pigs.  
He flashes a grin their way and Scott tugs on Derek's pants-leg and points in excitement. 

Stiles clears his throat and turns from the cover page and begins his story. "Once upon a time, there was a wolf. He was a young wolf and had just grown up enough to leave his parents' pack and go live in the forest. He hadn't made any friends yet so he was all by himself. He was a little lonely, but his forest was nice, and he was sure he would meet some new friends soon."

The children are all gazing at Stiles with rapt attention. Just as he had last week, he speaks clearly and with engaging rises and falls to his speech, complete with an expressive face.

"One day, he was out hunting when he was surprised to hear many loud noises. He was afraid at first, but decided to be brave and go see what was happening."

Derek can feel Scott's hand tighten on his foot. 

"He was very surprised to find three pigs at the spot where he had made his den out of a nice bale of straw. To his dismay, they were cutting down his favorite trees and trampling all over his clearing!"

The children gasp in collective horror.

Stiles turns the page to show a wolf leaping forward into the clearing. "'Stop!' he cried. 'What are you doing?'"

Stiles turns his voice dismissive and gruff as he says the pig's lines. "'Can't you see? I am building a house!' the first pig says."

"'But I live here!' the wolf says, pointing to his den. 'That pile of straw is my home.'"

"'Not anymore,' the pig replies as he stomps on the nest. 'It's gone. I own this land now.'"

Some of the children are too young to really follow and are still gazing at Stiles with wide-eyed admiration. Others are scowling on the wolf's behalf. Scott doesn't turn to look at him but he can see the little muscles in his jaw working the way they did when he was mad. He runs a soothing hand over his back. He's still kind-of amazed every time that Scott is so small and his hand is so big that it covers the whole of his kid's shoulder.

"So the wolf gave up and ran away because they had crushed his house and cut down his trees. He decided that next time he would build a stronger den. He gathered the biggest branches he can find and made himself a new den that was big and clearly marked. It's not as warm as his old den but it's sturdy. But one week later, the wolf was awakened from his den by a big crash. He jumped up and left his bed, just as a big tree fell down on it!"

He punctuates it with a slap of his hands and the kids jump and gasp.

"The three pigs were back! And they were not happy to see him. 'Get out of my way you ugly dog!' the second pigs says, 'I bought this land. You have to leave'. The second pig was even meaner and he had a big axe for chopping down trees, so the wolf ran away again, looking for a new place to make his home." 

"That night there was a full moon. He cried out, howling at it because he was afraid of the pigs and lonely. He missed his family, but they weren't nearby."

Scott looks positively heart-broken, and leans his head against Derek's knee with a huff of breath, looking up at him with sad brown eyes. Derek strokes a hand through his messy hair and smiles softly at him.

"But to his surprise, his howls were answered. He was not alone!"

Scott squirms upright at that, as expected. 

"He followed the howls to a small creek where there was a large set of rocks beside the water to provide shelter from the weather. There he met another wolf, the one who had howled. She had other wolves with her. She was their leader, their Alpha wolf."

Scott smacks his hand against Derek's foot in his excitement. 

"She asked the wolf what was wrong. He told her about the pigs and how they had destroyed both his homes. But the Alpha wolf was kind. She told him that she was sad to hear that but that he was welcome to come stay with her pack at the rocks by the creek. The wolf was happy because he finally met new friends." 

"The next week the third pig came to the creek. The wolf was afraid of the mean pig, but he didn't run away this time. He had friends now. He stood on the tallest rock and howled for them to come home. The pig saw the wolf and yelled at him 'I own this creek. Get off my land.' The wolf replied and said, 'this land doesn't belong to you.' The pig was mad. But the Alpha wolf and the others returned."

Scott practically bounces with glee.

Stiles smirks as he continues. "The pig was not so brave anymore now that the wolf was not alone. 'You came to the wrong neighborhood', the Alpha wolf says" Stiles says, and Derek hears the implied _motherfucker_ in the pause. It has him stifling a laugh and Stiles flashing him a grin.

"'This is our land, and you can't take it from us with your bullying,' the alpha wolf said, her voice strong and true. The pig realized he could not win and so he turned and ran away, never to return."

The children, Scott included, cheer. Stiles turns the book to the last page with the pack of wolves playing in the river and on the rocks. "The wolf stayed with his new friends and they all lived at the creek happily forever after."

There are cries of victory and happy sighs from the gathered children - and probably even a few of the parents; Stiles was an engaging storyteller. Then Stiles sets the sketchpad aside on the nearby table and pulls out a few more books from his bag. 

"Okay guys, what should we read next?" he asks, and is immediately swarmed with enthusiastic requests. It seems he does do some of the classics as well after all. They settle in eventually with the tale of goldilocks (not that Stiles would really even have to alter that one to meet his ideals), but Derek finds himself listening nevertheless.

After the hour is up, and a hearty chorus of disappointed groans greet that announcement, Scott clambers to his feet and moves up so he can put his face up against Derek's ear.

"Dad," Scott whispers. "Do you think Stiles has read Wolf Heart? Do you think he would like it?"

Derek makes a face as he considers. That was high praise indeed. Scott was generally cautious when it came to sharing his very favorite book. On the other hand he was a good judge of character, for a six-year-old anyway. But Derek agreed with his assessment. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask him. I bet he would like it if you told him about it."

Scott grins. "I bet I can find it by myself," he says. "I remember where it goes."

Derek doesn't bother to suggest to him that Stiles probably doesn't need to see the book to answer the question of whether or not he's actually read it, not with the excitement on Scott's face at the thought of his little mission. 

"Then you'd better go find it," Derek says seriously, and Scott smacks his little palms on Derek's arm in excitement before he goes skipping away into the young-adult books section.

The other children are making their way out of the story-telling area with their parents, waving cheerful goodbyes to Stiles. Derek has nothing to do but wait, and after a minute, Stiles turns slightly curious eyes on him for the briefest moment. So he stands (as gracefully as is possible from a bean-bag chair) and walks over to lean his library books against the table, looking down at the sketch-pad which is still sitting open to the last page of the story, the wolf-pack standing triumphantly together on their rock.

"So, are the pigs a metaphor for consumerism?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"More like imperialism, actually," Stiles says with a grin as he tucks the other story books back in his bag. He doesn't seem in a rush this time, so Derek takes the opportunity to pick the sketch-book up off the table.

"You draw these?" Derek asks, turning slowly through the pages of the story, getting a closer look rather than the glimpses he'd had during the initial telling. There are little splashes of water-colors that add the pop of life and contrast to the black ink lines of the illustrations.

"Uh. Yeah," he says, going still and blushing at the sight of Derek going through his book. "Just. For the tales I alter. Since the kids seem to like the pictures a lot."

They're impulsive and imperfect and just like the storyteller, bold and organic and interesting to look at.

"They're really good," he says, continuing to look through them. "You could publish these."

"Um," Stiles says like he doesn't know what to say to that as he gnaws on his lower lip. Derek wonders if he's said something wrong, but Stiles just clears his throat and smiles. "Ah, thanks."

"Stiles!" Scott says, running over with the aforementioned book in his arms, capturing Stiles's attention with his goofy grin and excitement. "Look at this. Have you read this book? It's my favorite book."

As Stiles leans forward to take the proffered item, Derek tunes out Scott's excited description of the book (one he's heard about forty-seven times already) and continues flipping through the pages into other stories he hasn't heard yet or are only partially completed, then beyond into drawings that don't seem to be related to any of the children's tales. Sketches of people at cafés or parks, or, more commonly, studies of people in the library. 

Then, abruptly, the sketches also turn intimate. Derek finds his eyebrows lifting as well as a corner of his mouth as he continues. Studies of the nude human form, and even more than that. Some of the drawings are quite pornographic. Mostly men, though some women make an appearance. They're beautiful and achingly passionate. 

Sensual. Arousing.

"Holy mother of god," he hears Stiles blurt as the book is unceremoniously snatched from his grip and flipped shut. 

His thick-rimmed glasses are making his eyes seem even bigger than they probably are as he stares wide-eyed at Derek, then stiffly turns and shoves the sketchpad in his bag when Derek just smirks at him.

He turns back, hands splaying and then clenching in the air in agitation. "Just so you know? I uh, I usually take the drawings for the stories out of this book and put them in a separate binder. I just didn't have time since I drew these like, yesterday."

Derek just regards him with a look of amusement. And surprise at the thought that Stiles had probably worked on this story just because he'd promised it to Scott. That was rather generous of him and spoke well of his character - not that Derek had really needed more indicators than the fact that he was passionate about his job as a librarian and children's story-teller.

"You have more drawings?" Scott asks from behind him, looking at his bag in glee and inching towards it. 

"Like father like son," Stiles mutters under his breath as he not-so-surreptitiously grabs his bag away from the precocious child. "Yeah I have lots of drawings," Stiles says. "I can bring you some to look at next week if you want," he says, then mumbles, "Assuming I still have a job here."

Scott looks up at him in concern and confusion, never one to miss a word, especially not ones that were never intended for him in the first place.

"Why wouldn't you have a job here?" Scott asks, frowning ferociously like there's a mean little pig about to ruin Stiles's day.

Stiles flounders, mouth working over words that don't seem to get formulated.

Derek answers for him. "Stiles is embarrassed because I saw some of his drawings that he didn't want me to see. He thinks I might get him in trouble for having them in the library," Derek explains. 

Scott looks at him with a confused scowl. "That's silly. Why didn't he want you to see them? What were they?" Scott demands. 

"Sex stuff," Derek says casually. Because it's really just that simple.

Stiles makes a strangled noise and just looks at him in abject horror.

Scott wrinkles his nose and rolls his eyes. "Oh. That's okay. I don't really want to see those ones then. Oh hey, hey, did you know that wolves mate for life?" Scott asks of Stiles, grin coming back into full force as he leaps back to his favored topic as only a child can.

"Yeah," Stiles says faintly, voice cracking over the word.

"Cool," Scott says. "Okay. I'd better go put this back," he says sadly at the book in his hands, then pauses, looking up at Derek with his most puppy-doggiest eyes. Derek rolls his eyes and fishes into his pocket for his wallet, getting out his library card and handing it to him. "Yes you may check it out. _Again_."

When Scott bounds away, Derek shakes his head and leans down to tie the shoelace that had come undone during the story along with Scott's fidgeting, and then grabs his kid's discarded coat. He straightens and turns back to the table, looking for the books he'd set there. They've been appropriated nervously by the librarian, who is currently reading the back of the book _No Way Out_ that Derek had last picked out, fingers drumming against the spine.

Derek clears his throat and the guy jerks, eyes flashing over to his face as he blurts, "Sorry," and hands the books back to him. 

Derek shrugs. "Turn-about's fair play."

That gets a faint laugh out of the other man who straightens the strap of his messenger bag. "So. You're not upset?" Stiles asks, fingers worrying at the edge of his lower lip as he looks over at Derek.

"Do I seem upset?"

Stiles tilts his head. "Well. No. Despite the eyebrows, no."

Derek draws said eyebrows down and Stiles stifles a nervous laugh, but Derek can't hold the expression more than a moment before his face cracks into a grin, which slowly gets answered by the other man. 

Then he lets his eyebrows go up as he purses his lips for a moment before he says, "Besides. You do beautiful work." 

Stiles's face falls slack as his hands go still on his bag's strap. His eyes are wide as he swallows, then he flushes, nudging his glasses back into place as he murmurs, "Thanks." 

Yep. He was in serious trouble. 

"See you next week," Derek says.

"Okay," Stiles says faintly behind him as he walks away to hunt down Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually so. I uh. I'm dumb and forgot that you CAN do chapter titles. Which I wanted to do a lot for this one so I could be a dork and make children's-story title references in them.  
> So that's why I made this into a sequel thingy but I didn't actually think it ought to stand alone. SO YES. Go read the story [here instead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/697973) because that's where it's really going on.


End file.
